Hay una Salida
by Amelia Paz
Summary: El miedo invadió por todas partes; ni la persona mas valiente, ni la mas optimista podía mantener la calma ante algo sin precedentes que sacudió sus vidas, sin siquiera alguna advertencia. Una nube negra los cubrió, mientras buscaban como salir adelante en ese escenario loco. (Escena post créditos de Ant-man and the Wasp)


**Ha pasado mucho tiempo chicos, realmente lo siento por no actualizar desde hace tanto, pero hay prioridades universitarias que atender :'(**

 **Hace una semana fui a ver Ant-man and the Wasp y lo pase super bien, se las recomiendo si quieren pasar un rato entretenido ;)**

 **Por supuesto la famosa escena post créditos tuvo que llegar para recordarnos que Infinity War paso :(**

 **La idea del fic surgió después de ver la película. Vi muchos fics que hablaban de Scott perdido en el reino cuántico, así que trate de buscar otra perspectiva, que se consolido cuando me quede hablando con una amiga de la película y coincidimos en que los que peor la debieron haber pasado fueron los que no desaparecieron con el chasquido de Thanos.**

 **Espero haber logrado transmitir esas emociones en este escrito (estoy un poco oxidada en esto de la escritura :S)**

 **¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

El caos en las calles apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Fue tanto así, que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de procesar lo que vio cuando, tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, entro a la tienda bruscamente. El terror absoluto en sus ojos fue suficiente para que los otros dos dejaran lo que estaban haciendo y le prestaran atención.

¡Chicos! ¡A-a-algo está pasando afuera! – la voz de Dave era temblorosa, apenas si podía pensar con claridad – ¡No-no-no puedo…! – volvió a tartamudear.

¡Tranquilízate Dave! – le exclamo Luis, aunque también se estaba preocupando, nunca vio a su amigo tan aterrado.

¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando afuera?! – se levanto Kurt y se acercó a él, colocando una mano en su hombro para calmarlo – Háblanos despacio, ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo sonando lo mas tranquilo que podía, aunque le estaba costando, un mal presentimiento recorría todo su cuerpo en un escalofrió.

No… – Dave trato de respirar, trato de calmarse, a pesar de las imágenes que acababa de ver seguían frescas en su mente – No lo sé, la gente esta… – fue en ese momento cuando dejo de hablar ante la atónita mirada de los otros dos y de el mismo.

Observo como sus manos se estaban haciendo polvo frente a él, el resto de su cuerpo siguió desapareciendo tan rápido que ni Luis ni Kurt alcanzaron a comprenderlo, observándolo en completo estado de shook. En el ultimo momento, Dave los miro lleno de pavor antes de que su rostro desapareciera también en el polvo.

¡¿Que está pasando?! – exclamo Kurt hiperventilándose, no pudo contener mas su miedo cuando noto que él también estaba desapareciendo.

¡¿Kurt?! – Luis se acercó corriendo a él para sostenerlo, parecía que se estuviera cayendo mientras su cuerpo se iba desintegrando rápidamente.

¡Luis! – exclamo Kurt tratando de sostenerse de él. Por un segundo, Luis lo sostuvo entre sus brazos hasta que termino con las manos vacías rodeadas del polvo de su amigo.

Se quedo ahí por un momento, sin saber como reaccionar, sin saber que tenia que decir. Se sentía congelado, las ultimas palabras de sus amigos todavía sonando en su cabeza como un insistente eco que no cesaba y su mente se llenó de tantas preguntas que no las podía contener ni comprender por lo rápidas que salieron. Observo los dos montículos de polvo y luego observo sus manos con el temor latente de si el también iba a desaparecer, después de un momento se dio cuenta de que nada pasaba (lo que lo lleno de más dudas).

Cuando por fin logro descongelarse de su trance, se levanto y salió de la tienda rápidamente. Dave realmente no exageraba con su miedo, afuera había un caos digno de una invasión alienígena; había gente en shook, personas asustadas y tan o más confundidas que él, polvo en el aire, más personas habían desaparecido, algunos lloraban cerca de aquellos montículos de polvo y los vehículos parecían estar manejados por borrachos mientras sobrepasaban cualquier límite de velocidad, probablemente para ir a ver si sus seres queridos estaban bien.

Fue entonces cuando Luis pensó en Scott.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Acaso había desaparecido también? ¿Acaso los que habían desaparecido habían muerto?

Negó con la cabeza, no iba a pensar eso, no tenia que caer presa del pánico o no iba a conseguir nada. Pensó que tal vez Scott podría estar en su casa, no estaba seguro, se supone que el estaba con la familia Pym-Van Dyne en un trabajo sencillo como Antman, tal vez volvió a casa, quería creer eso. No había forma de conseguir un taxi o algo que lo llevara a su casa para comprobarlo con el desorden reinante, pero entonces recordó su transporte de emergencia; entro rápidamente a la tienda mientras buscaba en su celular el numero de Scott.

Busco sobre su escritorio el auto que había manejado aquel día que había acompañado a Scott, Hope y el Dr Pym para recuperar su laboratorio. Después de tanto rogar ese día, le dejaron quedarse con el auto y, gracias a Scott, consiguió un control para poder encogerlo y agrandarlo cuando no estuviera dentro de él; aunque Scott le hizo prometer que solo lo usara en caso de emergencia.

Bueno… esta sin duda era una emergencia.

Se escuchaba el típico sonido del celular marcando, pero nadie contestaba; cada vez mas preocupado, Luis tomo el auto y saco de uno de los cajones el control. Saliendo de la tienda coloco el auto en el suelo y con el control lo agrando, en cualquier otra situación esto habría extrañado a la gente que estaba cerca, pero el desconcierto general actual era tan grande que nadie pareció tomarle importancia. Subió rápidamente al auto, el celular marco el buzón de voz y el colgó en ese instante, e intento llamar a Scott de nuevo mientras empezaba a manejar.

Vamos Scotty…– dijo sosteniendo el celular cerca de su oreja mientras con la otra mano sostenía volante, manejando lo más rápido que podía. De nuevo buzón de voz, volvió a llamar de nuevo, su desesperación iba aumentando con cada tono que sonaba.

¡Maldita sea Scott! – exclamo después de la quinta vez que el celular lo envió al buzón de voz – ¡Contesta las llamadas! – ya estaba exasperado, y en ese momento de distracción, casi termina chocando con un camión que se cruzo justo al frente de él.

Soltó el celular rápidamente y acciono la palanca para achicar el auto, una vez que pudo controlarlo y salir del peligro manejo hasta una esquina cerca de la vereda y detuvo el auto, todavía encogido.

Se quedo un momento ahí para calmarse. Recogió el celular del suelo, el registro de llamadas mostraba los 5 intentos que había hecho y estaba a punto de intentar llamar por sexta vez, pero se detuvo y dejo el celular en el asiento del copiloto. Coloco una mano en su frente y se quedo observando por un momento la palanca que agrandaría el auto de nuevo.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba su optimismo? ¿Dónde estaba ese lado que siempre sacaba que animaba a los demás? Aunque aquí no había nadie a quien animar. No quería admitirlo, pero a pesar de que siempre trataba de buscar la salida de las malas situaciones, la verdad es que ahora no veía una salida posible. Todavía sin olvidar las ultimas expresiones de Dave y Kurt (en este momento maldecía su buena memoria), y pareciendo a cada momento mas posible que Scott le hubiera pasado lo mismo no pudo evitar sentir que se había quedado solo.

No, no podía rendirse, no había visto a Scott desaparecer, y hasta que no pudiera confirmarlo con algún montículo de polvo o que alguien se lo dijera, no podía asumir que el realmente se había ido. Tal vez por una razón no contestaba, si estaba con el traje de Ant-man volando en una hormiga obviamente no llevaría el celular con él, o tal vez estaba en el reino cuántico y ahí era imposible comunicarse con un celular común y corriente.

Finalmente pensó en la posibilidad de que Hope supiera que paso con el (si es que a ella no le había pasado nada). Pero no lo sabía, todavía había una posibilidad, logro ver una salida. Con eso en mente, acciono de nuevo la palanca y con el auto en tamaño completo decidió seguir hasta su casa mientras intentaba llamar a Hope.

De nuevo se repitió la misma historia que paso con Scott, el teléfono se escuchaba llamando y llamando, pero nadie contestaba, finalmente buzón de voz otra vez. Intento lo mismo un par de veces más, ya al final del tercer intento llego hasta su casa y colgó para bajarse rápidamente del vehículo y entrar para buscar a su amigo.

Por un segundo, el animo de Luis mejoro al escuchar ruido arriba, pero apenas subió se dio cuenta de que no era Scott, sino la enorme hormiga que todavía estaba siguiendo sus patrones de comportamiento y estaba tocando la batería. Frustrado, volvió a bajar, pensando en lo primero que haría Scott con todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sin duda, lo primero que haría seria ir a ver a su hija. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?, pensó Luis buscando ahora el número de Cassie en su celular, tenía suerte de que la niña se hubiera llevado bien con el y le diera su número, ella era tan simpática como su padre.

El teléfono empezó a marcar nuevamente y, por un momento, Luis pensó que le pasaría lo mismo que con los dos anteriores números, pero entonces se escucho el sonido casi improbable de que alguien contestaba al otro lado.

¿Hola?... – se escucho al otro lado la voz temblorosa de una joven niña, sin duda era Cassie. Una pequeña esperanza volvió en Luis, al menos no estaba solo.

¿Cassie? Soy yo, Luis – le contesto con cierta emoción y preocupación mezcladas, por lo que había escuchado, la niña parecía que iba a llorar – ¿Estas bien? – trato de sonar lo más tranquilo que podía.

…Luis – respondió la niña, luego de un breve momento de silencio y de un sonido de su respiración hablo de nuevo – No, no estoy bien… mi mamá… y Jim… – tomo otra pausa en donde Luis podía sentir que la pequeña estaba luchando por no quebrarse – se hicieron polvo… – la voz se desvaneció en un sollozo.

Tranquila Cassie… – era todo lo que se le ocurrió decir para consolar a la niña, ni pensó en preguntar por Scott, porque con la expresión de ella ya podía imaginar la respuesta.

¿Qué paso Luis? – pregunto la niña tratando de no seguir llorando – ¿Por qué se fueron?... Mi papi… ¿Esta mi papi en casa? – un sonido casi expectante en su voz.

No lo se Cassie, estoy tan perdido en esto como tu… – no quería tener que romper las esperanzas de la niña, pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer – … Lo siento Cassie, tu padre… no está aquí – pudo sentir como al otro lado de la línea la niña empezaba a sollozar de nuevo.

No contesta mis llamadas… – dijo la niña con tristeza – Quiero a mi papi Luis… tengo miedo – su voz era temblorosa y apenas se le podían entender sus palabras entre los sollozos.

Cassie tranquila – le dijo Luis consolándola – No estas sola, te voy a ayudar a buscar a tu padre – esperaba calmar a la niña y de verdad ayudarla – ¿Estás en tu casa ahora? – sintió que se calmaba un poco.

No… – respondió un tanto más tranquila – Sali a buscar a mi papi y me perdí… no sé dónde estoy – esto preocupo a Luis, pero decidió tratar de mantenerse sereno.

Tranquila, no te asustes – hablo con calma mientras subía al auto – Si estas en una calle debe haber un cartel que diga su nombre, dímelo e iré a buscarte, trata de mantenerte segura y tranquila, tu padre siempre me ha dicho que tu eres la persona más valiente que conoce – dijo esto mientras sonreía, recordando lo mucho que Scott le ha hablado de su hija – Ahora se valiente por el – le empezó a dar ánimos.

Sí, lo hare Luis – no se escuchaba completamente bien, pero al menos parecía mas animada, lo que lo reconforto.

Para la suerte de Luis, la hija de Scott no estaba tan lejos de su casa y no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrarla. Una vez que esta entro al auto pudo respirar tranquilo (realmente estaba preocupado de que a ella le pasara algo estando en la calle sola en este caos), solo podía imaginar cuanto había llorado al ver sus ojos rojos y todavía ligeramente brillantes por las lágrimas.

Tengo un poco de agua Cassie – dijo Luis mientras le dejaba una botella cerca – Deberías tomar un poco – la niña seguía callada mirando hacia el suelo del auto.

¿Crees que mi papi también haya desaparecido? – pregunto en voz baja todavía sin recibir la botella que se le ofrecía.

No estoy seguro…– le contesto Luis bajando la cabeza por un segundo, sabía que la niña tenia miedo, y no podía juzgarla, este escenario parecía el de una pesadilla – Pero no lo creo, el debería estar bien – dijo sonriéndole mientras ella levantaba la cabeza para mirarlo.

No soy tonta Luis – le respondió Cassie mientras mas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos – Mucha gente desapareció… y no sé por qué… no sé por qué yo no me desvanecí… – dijo observando sus manos mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos – Y si mi papi se fue… entonces no quiero continuar… – dijo cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos.

Demonios, Cassie sin duda había resumido todo lo que él había sentido en este rato. Era cierto que el no le podía asegurar que Scott seguía vivo, y nada le había podido comprobar si el todavía seguía por ahí. Sin embargo, aun si Scott no estuviera ahí, sabia que no querría que su hija se rindiera, se decidió a mantenerla animada, aun si él no estaba seguro de como arreglar este asunto.

Cassie… no puedo asegurar si tu padre desapareció o no, pero lo que si se es que tu padre no es cualquier persona – Cassie bajo las manos de sus ojos para mirarlo – El fue el hombre capaz de burlar uno de los mejores sistemas de seguridad del mundo, logro entrar al reino cuántico y regresar, algo que nadie creía posible, fue capaz de llegar a los 20 metros de altura y no morir por la falta de oxígeno… y fue capaz de pelear a la par con los vengadores y sobrevivir – al decir todo esto, Luis no solo sentía que algo de esperanza empezaba a aparecer en la cara de Cassie, sino que el también empezó a animarse – No, tu padre no es el dios Thor, pero sin duda no es una persona común y corriente… y se que, sin importar lo que pase, el hará todo lo posible por volver a estar contigo – aun si la muerte estaba de por medio, sabia que su mejor amigo no se daría por vencido si de su hija se trataba.

Mi papi… – dijo Cassie observando hacia el frente el camino de la calle con la moral levantada – El puede hacer cualquier cosa – recordó cuando le dijo eso para darle ánimos cuando creía no ser capaz de hacer las cosas bien, pensó que no debía defraudarlo, ¿No había querido ser su compañera?, le iba a demostrar que era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo – Es cierto Luis – dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa, para después limpiar las lagrimas de su cara con su mano, se abrocho el cinturón mirando hacia el frente – ¡Vamos a buscar a mi papi! – exclamo señalando hacia el frente.

¡Así se habla Cassie! – le contesto con una sonrisa mientras se disponía a manejar – Y no olvides tomar agua, no querrás que tu padre se entere de que estuviste llorando, ¿cierto? – esta vez, cuando le ofreció la botella, ella la recibió y empezó a beber.

Realmente no sabían por donde buscar, tampoco estaban seguros si iban a encontrar a Scott, ni siquiera podían decir si serían capaces de comprender todo lo que había sucedido ese día. Pero ambos estaban seguros de algo, no se iban a rendir.

* * *

 **Luis, sin duda, es mi personaje secundario de Ant-man favorito, aunque adoro a todos los personajes de esta película. Así que espero haber podido retratarlo mas o menos bien y que tuviera una buena relación con Cassie (fue la parte que mas me costo escribir porque ellos nunca hablan en la película).**

 **Tengo mas ideas con este personaje pero ya en un plano mas secundario, espero que en el futuro las pueda concretar.**

 **Espero sus comentarios, muchos saludos 3**


End file.
